


IF

by FrostKit_Kumikochii



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, I have no idea how to tag, One-Sided Attraction, cross-posted from fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostKit_Kumikochii/pseuds/FrostKit_Kumikochii
Summary: If only I have the courage. If only I wasn't to selfless. If only I was brave enough. But I don't. I can't do all that. The only thing I can do is support you.





	IF

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic from fanfiction.net. so I decided to post this story here as my first story for this site.  
> READ SLOWLY  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. But the plot line. The song is "Moshimo karra kitto" by Nozomi. I hope you all enjoy it. *Bows* And now... story:start!  
> \--------ヽ(^o^)丿---------  
> "Bold,lyric."  
> "talk"  
> "Flashback,Italics and Underlined."

_ "Nozomi!!" I remember that you called out to me, with a bright smile in your face. A first that I've seen out of you after this many days. You have been moping this whole week I've started to wonder if anything was wrong. But every time I tried, I would lose my courage to ask.  _

_ "Elicchi? What is it?" I'm curious on what had made you smile that bright. "You look like you have your dream came true" I decided to tease her a bit. _

_ "Mou, Nozomi!" Ah... she's blushing. So cute.. Hmm? but why is she hesitating? "Elicchi?"  _

_ "Ne, Nozomi..." She hesitates some more which makes me worried. Before i could even say anthing she started to talk. " Nozomi, I have been confessed to."  When she had said it my heart sinked, I hid my face. "Nozomi-" "Did you accept Elicchi?" I cut her off. "Y-yes. You see I've known her from back home(russia). She moved back here in japan a few years back and apparently she knew that I lived here and she met me a few weeks ago." So thats why... she's probably moping because she misses her. Wait her? "The person is a girl?"  "Ah, yes." She blushed again from embarrassment and shame. "Are you disgusted? You probably are. Hahah. I mean who could expect the serious and strict Eli Ayase likes girls. You probably hate me don't you? And -" "Eli, no matter who or what you are. Your always my bestfriend. And I could never hate you" I smiled. "Thank you Nozomi." Ah... She's smilling. I guess this is fine even if I tried. I can't hate you Elicchi. After all you will always be my cute and cool Elichika. _

\--------------(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡-----------

(Present)

**If...**

**We never met, if I had never known you all---**

**I cant imagine it now**

**While bringing up fragments of all your dreams**

**I found myself at some point, growing just as passionate**

After that the whole μ's knew about Eli's relationship. The others are happy.

"Congratulation Eli-chan! Eli!"

"Thank you everyone." We all decided to have a party after that.

After that everyone went home except Eli, Maki and myself. "Elicchi do you want to go home today?" "Gomen, Nozomi i have to visit her today so i can't go home with you." She apologize. "Ah, it's alright. Have fun Elicchi." I smile to her. "Then i will be going now." She rushes and went off. It pained me but this the only thing  i can do for her. I packed my stuffs and ready to go home.

"Are you alright with this?" I jumped at the voice and turned around only to face Maki. I forgot she is still here. "What do you mean Maki-chan?" I acted innocent. "You kow what i mean. Why can't you be more honest?"

Maki said as she walks out of the door. "I can't Maki-chan. I can't." With that in mind I close the door behind me as i went out.

**So that everyone's hopes will never grow dim**

**I want to protect them, I want to continue on protecting them**

After that day Elicchi became much happier. She smiles more and she always tells how her day went.

She told me how her first date went. How her partner kept surprising her with sweet gifts and such. That night, I cried to sleep. "Ne, Nozomi. I'm glad you know, that she's with me." One day Elicchi said to me. "I'm so happy that you accept how I am and also for always being my bestfriend." She smiles while her tears drip down at the side of her face. "I'll always be your bestfriend Elicchi." _Thats all that i can do._

**I'm sure**

**We are destined to meet, and even if we will be separated**

_I'm glad that I was able to meet you. I'm glad that I didn't decide to go with my parents and decide to stay here instead. Because i was able to meet and fall in love with you. My cute and adorable Elichika._

**The feeling that today will surely be bright**

**Still overflows**

**And then my dream gave everyone wings**

**Among everyone's many smiles**

**I will forever treasure this feelings**

* * *

 

And now that graduation is over, which means the third years will be separated. Nico has decided to go to law school and to continue her mother's job. I have decided to take Arts and Media major. While Elicchi... "I decided to go to Russia and visit my grandmother. Also to introduce her to my grandmother."

Soon everyone went to their own ways. While Maki stayed behind again. "What is it Maki-chan?" I can feel her stare. "Are you happy?" She asked. "Yes, I am. After all, Who knew Elicchi can be soo shy. *chuckles*" I answered but her stare didn't falter.

**I want to embrace them, I want to hold them dear**

**Even if at times crushing sorrow fills my heart**

**I'll keep watching you, always, always**

**While bringing up fragments of all your dreams**

**I found myself at some point, growing just as passionate**

"How can you be so selfless Nozomi. Smiling so happily when you yourself hurting. You loved her and yet you smile and act as if your happy. Why can't you let yourself get hurt and cry?" She stops and tried to regain her breath. I didn't answer knowing there’s more.

"Why can't you let yourself be happy? After all, You helped all of us. You helped Honoka,Kotori and Umi. You made Kotori and Umi realize their love for each other. You helped Honoka realize that even if two of her childhood friends are together, they wouldn't forget about her.You also helped her realize who she truly loves."  "You helped Nico and myself realize our feelings for each other. And helped us when we have our problems and now you helped Eli get her happiness by sacrificing your own feelings for her." She walks past me.

"You know everyone is worried about you. We all knew how much you love Eli but we also knew that you wouldn't let your feeling be known especially to Eli, now that she is in a relationship with that girl.All of us wants you to be happy." "Thank you, Maki-chan." I said with my back still facing to her. "I'm sorry to make you all worried but... I'm also thankful that you all understand. But this is the only thing I can do."

**Within the smiles of everyone**

**And then my dream gave everyone wings**

**Among everyone's many smiles**

**I will forever treasure this feelings**

**I want to embrace them, I want to hold them dear**

I love her too much to take her happiness away just because of my selfish wish. I walked away never looking back and letting my mask crumble for the first time in this few months. I cried out loud knowing this will be the only time I cried.

 _"_ _I love you Eli. My adorable Elichika"_

**Author's Note:**

> For new readers, hello! I hope you enjoyed the story. For maybe those that have already read them before, hello again. I'm posting not only this but also my other 2nd work. Check it out! X"D


End file.
